


Secret Shared

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Hand Jobs, Intersex Alisha Diphda, Intersex Maltran, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pupil, Shoujo-ai, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Alisha and Maltran share the...details of a well kept secret.





	Secret Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisha and Maltran haven't been in the same bed for way too long, and Maltran has mastered innuendo. Go figure.  
> Also, this was inspired by "Together in Love and War", also Alisha/Maltran, the beginning of this is kinda like that one, minus a lot of descriptions.

 Another hard day of training done out in the field, Maltran thought to assist her pupil in putting away her gear, but Alisha was adamant that it was her responsibility to maintain her gear.

"Well," Maltran lay her hand upon the weapon by Alisha's foot, "at least allow me to polish your spear?"

Alisha's breath got caught in her throat...she couldn't have meant--no, the glint in her eye was undeniable...and Alisha couldn't honestly say she hadn't been a bit frustrated by their lack of contact recently.

 

Alisha stiffly followed Lady Maltran to the princess' room, and waited for her teacher to open the door for her.

"Ooooh..." Alisha sighed, falling on the bed, her hand on her pants, anticipating the sweet, relieving touch of her master on her.

"Hmm, are you feeling well, Alisha?" Maltran inquired, a hint of worry in her strong, _smooth_ voice, and a glint of concern in her eyes.

"Mhm...but you really are cruel, y'know?" Alisha sighed, watched as Maltran intently approach her.

"Oh, my, it appears I have to rescue my princess..." Maltran teased, resting her hand on the thigh of Alisha's tight fitting shorts.

"Hmm...w-wait, are you sure no one's around...the maids already got done here and every-"

"It's cute of you to worry, but they've already been here, the bed's been made and all." Maltran froze, her fingers ready to slide under Alisha's shorts at Alisha's word. She smiled and waited for the princess to give her a nod before unbuttoning the clothing and pulling it down Alisha's legs, "Here...we go..."

"Oooh...Maltran..." Alisha sighed, glancing down at her slightly tighter panties pressing down on her length, sighing even louder as those were removed and she was able to twitch freely, shuddering after flexing a bit.

Maltran gave Alisha an amused smile and the princess slid her knee to cover herself reflexively, "So shy..."

"Hmm...sorry..." Alisha mumbled, rolling onto her side, "I can't help it..."

"It's alright...you comfortable now?" Maltran smiled as Alisha nodded, and started removing the vest the princess wore during practice training. She ran her hands along Alisha's chest before removing the younger woman's bra, "There you are...say goodbye to your restraints..."

Alisha sat up beside her lover, "Let me help you, too, Maltran..."

"Hmm, but of course..." Maltran let out a deep sigh as Alisha worked on removing the master's clothes, all the while Maltran found herself remembering when, not to long ago, her up-and-coming pupil/acutely-aware-and-highly-reciprocating-crush came to her in tears and confided _everything_ to her, _"Who would've thought there'd be two hermaphrodites in Lady Lake at the same time?"_ she wondered aloud back then, much to Alisha's relief. Poor thing passed out after nights of losing sleep over what her master would think of her when she finally saw Alisha.

Since then, Alisha had drawn confidence from her mentor even more than before, for Alisha, Maltran was everything Alisha could be, but Maltran believed it was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Maltran, Maltran?" Alisha stared up at her spaced out teacher, who suddenly snapped back and focused her attention on Alisha with an inquiring hum, "I-I was just asking...how we were gonna do this."

"Hmm...how do you want to do this?" Maltran wondered, pulling Alisha--now a little more comfortable in the nude--up beside her.

"W-Well...umm," Alisha took Maltran's hand, sat her against the headboard, and knelt over Maltran, her arms on the teacher's shoulders before stealing a glance down at her mentor's penis, "maybe like this?"

"Oh, Alisha..." Maltran bit her lip and rested her hands on Alisha's waist, dipping her left hand between Alisha's legs for a brief second, drawing a gasp as Maltran's hand caressed her wet heat, "so long as you're sure..."

"I am...and I know if my confidence...or, erm, balance waivers, you'll help me." Alisha pecked Maltran's lips and licked at the corner of Maltran's lips. She still wasn't exactly used to this, her cheeks were fiery red as always, but she was more confident in herself now and wasn't afraid to explore the realm of possibilities that existed when she and Maltran made love.

Her hands slipped down between them to massage Maltran's breasts as Maltran pulled Alisha into a tight embrace, Maltran let out a heavy sigh that mixed into a groan as Alisha's tongue slipped between her lips. Alisha reached down below her and found Maltran's erection, and gently took hold of it before lowering herself, slid her slit along the tip, pushed down carefully.

Her lips traveled down to Maltran's neck and she licked and sucked her mentor's throat, drunk in the sounds of pleasure as one hand found Maltran's back. Slowly she spread her knees, pressed herself down around Maltran and took her inside. Maltran moaned and held Alisha tightly while the younger knight slid a finger down Maltran's body, felt her taut abs and worked down her thighs, teased her clit before easing her way inside Maltran's vagina.

"Oh, Alisha..." Maltran groaned, wrapping her fingers around Alisha's shaft before giving it a gentle tug.

"Hmm, Maltran..." Alisha sighed, tipped her head back as she clung to Maltran's thighs before beginning the lifting and lowering motion she had in mind for today.

Maltran let out a soft chuckle and caressed Alisha's back, "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yes...oh, Maltran..." Alisha took a deep breath as Maltran's fingers ran up and down her erection and wrapped her lips around Maltran's nipple, deep moans rose from her throat as she slowly raised herself up and back down Maltran's penis. Alisha paused as Maltran felt around her entrance, and shifted her hips forward so Maltran could collect the slick liquid dripping out of her, "Hmm, are you gonna taste it or use it this time?"

Maltran smirked and kissed Alisha's cheek, "Who knows? With me, maybe both."

"A-Ah..." Alisha squeezed Maltran's thighs anxiously as her master's slender fingers switched between slipping just inside and rolling Alisha's clit, "Oh, Maltran, not too much, though...I-I want to please you first."

"Hmm, I'll take my time, then." Maltran returned her fingers to Alisha's length and gave her a gentle stroke before fondling her breasts, leaning back a little so she didn't push Alisha off, "Can you hang on like this?"

"Yes." Alisha replied excitedly, holding fast to Maltran's shoulders as she resumed sliding up and down Maltran's member.

Maltran sat up fully and clutched Alisha close as she let out a deep moan, "Ah, Alisha, hang on..." Maltran held her hand palm up and moved into position to reach Alisha's folds, "Can I use your nectar on you now?"

"Yes!" Alisha sighed. She moaned when Maltran gently brushed her finger's against Alisha's wetness, and almost screamed as Maltran's hand made contact with her tip, "Oh, yes, Maltran, hmm..."

Maltran was captivated with Alisha's expression as her fingers slid down Alisha's erection, the warrior-knight's eyes were closed as she moaned, panted, and sighed as she moved up and down Maltran's member, "Oh, Alisha, sweetheart, you're squeezing me so tightly...!

"Yes, let it all out in me, Maltran!" Alisha whispered, stared up sweetly at Maltran as her thumb pressed into Maltran's clitoris and parted her lips, offering Maltran a deep kiss she wouldn't refuse.

"Ah...I will!" Maltran grunted, before kissing Alisha, rolling her tongue over her girlfriend's tongue. She breathed deeply through her nose and felt the swell building within her preparing to fall apart. She felt the saliva from their kiss run down her chin and heard Alisha squeak ecstatically over the messy sounds of Maltran's hand on Alisha's erection.

Alisha arched her back as she cried out, stared up blankly at the ceiling. Her nails left a red trail down Maltran's back, and Maltran let out a shuddering groan as her nails raked Alisha's shoulder.

"Maltran!" Alisha gasped, as the initial shock of her climax wore off.

Maltran arched her back as she felt her release rush out and groaned as she shuddered from the pleasure that struck her, "Alisha...!"

The two sat silently together for a time, Maltran held Alisha in a less desperate grip now, and Alisha wrapped her legs around Maltran's waist, "Hmm, Alisha..." Maltran purred.

"Heh, you're so cute, Maltran." Alisha sighed, rested her head on Maltran's shoulder, "Hmm...I feel my stuff all over my chest now."

"Hmm, Alisha...I can clean that off during our bath, if you'd like." Maltran chuckled as Alisha slipped her hand out from under Maltran's hips and gave it a long lick.

Alisha giggled softly and slid back to lead the way, "I'd appreciate that, Maltran."

"Here," Maltran purred, sliding her fingers along the underside of Alisha's waist, "I'll fill you so nothing falls out."

Alisha bit her lip and nodded, "Actually, could you carry me, too? My legs feel more like gel than limbs right now..."

"Hmm, Alisha gels...just a taste could bring me back into action." Maltran teased, slowly filling Alisha with her fingers, lifting her from behind with her other arm around Alisha's stomach.

As they walked towards the bath together, Alisha giggled, "Not sure an Alisha gel would work, you're cute, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is loosely based off the beginning and is probably a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> And I've made a stupid joke chapter.


End file.
